My Life
by greatestfanof1d
Summary: This is a story about what would happen if Adam Copeland better know as Edge had a teenager sister that he is very protective of. Warning this is a spanking story it shows spanking of a minor. If you don t like it don t read it.
1. Introduction

Introduction:

Hello my name is Alana Marie Ryder Copeland. I am 16 years old, I have blonde hair and light blue eyes. My favorite color is blue, my favorite food is macaroni and cheese. I live in Ontario, Canada. My mother's name is Leah Ryder she has blue eyes and blonde hair. My father left before I was born I don't know much about him expect that he was way older than my mother. When I five years old I needed a kidney transplant the doctors took my DNA and found a match. Luckily the person said yes. I later found out that person was my half brother I never knew of, it turns out we have the same father and he bailed on both of us. My brother is 40 years old, he has blonde hair and hazel eyes his name is Adam Copeland and he is a wrestler in the WWE. My last name was originally Ryder like my mother but after meeting my brother my mom found out my father's last name was Copeland and wanted me to take my father's last name even though he wasn't around. After my brother found out about me he wanted to be in my life and my mom thought it was good idea. Since then Adam sees me whenever he is in Canada, for my birthday and some holidays. Since my father is not in my life Adam took over as the male authoritative figure in my life. You would think your big brother would help you get away with everything, you would be wrong Adam is very protective and sometimes acts more like my guardian than a brother. So this is my life...


	2. Chapter 1: Caught

Chapter 1: Caught

**Author's note: This story is about Adam Copeland's teenage sister. In this story Adam Copeland also know as Edge is still wrestling in the WWE. He is single and has no children. His best friends are Matt Hardy and Christian who are also still in the WWE in this story. This is spanking story if you don't like it don't read it. I know some things are different from how they are in real life like Adam still wrestling in the WWE but is just the way I wanted to write the story. I do not own any characters except for Alana and her mother Leah.**

Adam's point of view:

I walked into the police station. "I am here for Alana Copeland." I said. "Alana Copeland she is charged with underage drinking and assault of a police officer." The man said. "Assault?" I asked confused that does not sound like Alana. "She took a police officer's taser and tasered him with it." The man said. I showed my I.D. then the man went to get her. I was in a hotel when Leah called me and asked if I was in Ontario when I said I had just got here she asked me if I could pick Alana up from the police station since she was at work. So that leaves me to where I am right now. There came Alana she looked up and saw me. "Adam? Uhh what are you doing here?" Alana asked surprised and nervous. "I was in town and was going to surprise you tomorrow when Leah called me." I said.

Alana's point of view:

"I was in town and was going to surprise you tomorrow when Leah called me." Adam said. "Go to the car while I sign for your release." Adam said then gave me the keys. I went out to the car got in the front and turned on the radio. I wonder how much Adam knows and how mad he is. Adam got in the car then turned the radio off. "Alana Marie! You tasered a police officer and was drinking? I talked to Leah your coming on tour with me for a few months or until you can straighten up." Adam said he was mad. "Adam..." I whined. "Alana don't start with me your in big trouble when we get to my house." Adam said. Adam pulled up at his house in Ontario, he had several houses. We walked inside, Adam turned the light on then he took me to the guest room. "Alana lets start with what you were thinking, no lets start with did you really think you wouldn't caught?" Adam asked. "Adam I know your not happy but it is my life and I do what I want." I said. "You can't go around drinking and tasering a police officer!" Adam yelled. "Yes I can so back off!" I yelled back. "No you can't, you are in big trouble." Adam said seriously. "How long am I grounded for?" I asked annoyed. "Your not grounded you know that is not how it works with me. You are getting spanked." Adam said. "Adam most people stop getting spanked by the time they turn 8." I said. "Well you don't and you know that." Adam said. He sat down on the bed then pulled me over his lap. He pulled my pants down but left my underwear on then he started spanking me with his belt. **Crack Crack Crack Crack Crack Crack Crack Crack Crack Crack. **"Adam stop!" I said angry. **Crack Crack Crack Crack Crack Crack Crack Crack Crack Crack. **"Oww Adam seriously stop I promise I will straighten up." I said.**Crack Crack Crack Crack Crack Crack Crack Crack Crack Crack Crack Crack. **"Fuck that hurts I am too damn old for this!" I said angrily. Adam gave me a look. "Your not too old for a spanking if you need one and don`t cuss unless you want to find your self over my lap again." Adam said. "Yes sir." I sighed while rolling my eyes. **Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack. **Adam had landed 10 hard smacks on my bottom. "Don`t even try to get an attitude with me right now." Adam said with a serious expression on his face. "Go to sleep and I will take you home tomorrow to pack." Adam said. I fell asleep and woke up with a pounding headache.


	3. Chapter 2: Disrespect

Chapter 2: Disrespect.

I woke up with a hangover my head was pounding. I ran to the restroom to vomit. When I came out Adam was there. "Are you sick?" He asked. "No just a hangover." I said. "Get dressed then come to the kitchen and I will give you something for your hangover." Adam said. "Okay." I said then threw on one of Adam's old tee shirt's and a pair of pants which I had left at his house one time. I walked into the kitchen Adam handed me some medicine for my hangover then he took me home. "I'll see you tomorrow that's when we leave so use today to pack." Adam said. "See you tomorrow." I said.

The next day:

I was mostly packed I went to kitchen and my mom was making scrambled eggs yummy! "I'm going to miss you so much." My mom said. "I'll miss you too. Do I have to go with Adam?" I asked. "I think it would be a good bonding experience he is looking forward to it." She said. "I don't see it as bonding time I see it as being under Adam's strict watch for 2 months." I said. "Maybe that type of authority in your life could benefit you." She said. "I don't want to go." I said. "Adam is looking forward to it though." She said. "I'm not going Leah so why don't you just go to work and let me live my damn life?!" I yelled then went to my room. My mom had to leave for work. An hour later Adam showed up. "Alana! Alana! Alana Marie where are you?!" He yelled I could tell he was angry. "I'm right here Adam." I said opening my door. "Alana Marie Ryder! Get over my lap right now!" Adam growled. He sat down on my bed bent me over his lap then he pulled down my pants and underwear. "Adam wait what did I do?" I asked. "Leah tries her hardest to raise you to the best of her ability and you yelling at her and disrespecting her is unacceptable!" Adam said. **Whap.** Damn it, it's the hair brush that means Adam is really pissed. **Whap whap whap whap whap whap whap whap whap whap whap whap whap whap whap whap whap whap whap whap. **"Oww it hurts Adam stop!" I said.

"You should of thought of that before. You know disrespect to a single parent is where I draw the line." Adam said then he continued to spank me with the wooden hair brush. Since Adam was raised by a single mom disrespect to a single parent was his pet peeve. **Whap whap whap whap whap whap whap whap whap whap whap whap whap whap whap whap whap whap whap whap. **"Adam I'm sorry it won't happen again." I said while crying. Adam started raining down hard smacks with his hand. **SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK.** Adam let me up. "You will apologize to Leah and never disrespect her again. Also you get to tell the other guys on the plane what you did so prepared to be grounded for life." Adam said. "Who is all on the plane?" I asked. "Christian, Paul, Matt." Adam said. "Shit." I mumbled. "No cussing." Adam said. "I'm sorry for disrespecting my mom and cussing it won`t happen again." I said. "Good now go get dressed." Adam said. "Yes sir." I said. "You know I don't like spanking you but I need you to behave." Adam said. "I know." I said. I apologized to my mom over the phone then 2 hours later I got on the plane.

I set down on the plane listening to my music. Paul, Christian and Matt got on the plane. I could see Adam whispering to them. I was looking at my phone when I saw a shadow I looked up and saw Matt, Paul and Christian. "Hi." I said. "Hey so Adam said you had something to tell us." Christian said. "No nothing at all bye." I said putting my ear bud back in when Paul took my phone. "Just tell us what you did so we can this over with." Paul said. "What makes you think I did something?" I asked. "Adam said you were in trouble and as part of your punishment you had to tell us what you did and we can ground you." Paul said. "I was disrespectful towards my mom." I said while looking at the floor. "How so?" Matt asked. "I called her by her first name and told her to mind her own damn business." I said while still looking at the floor. "Your grounded from your cell phone for for 1 week." Christian said. "No how about we make it for 2 weeks." Paul said. I rolled my eyes. "Really Paul?" I said annoyed. "Really Alana hand over your phone." Paul said. I gave Paul my phone as I groaned. "I wouldn't complain just yet your grounded from your laptop and Ipod for a month." Matt said. "Matttt" I whined. "Don't you think a month is too long?" I asked sweetly. "No I think you should be grounded from your Ipod, laptop and cell phone for a month and a half." Matt said. "Come on Matt how about 2 weeks?" I said. "How about your grounded from your cell phone for a month as well as your Ipod and laptop?" Matt said. "I like that idea your now grounded for a month from your phone." Paul said. "You don't disrespect your parent if it happens again you will grounded for 3 months. Now give me your Ipod and laptop." Matt said. I gave him my Ipod and laptop then I read the rest of the plane ride.

Author's Note: Sorry I have not updated in a while I had writer's block. I want at least 2 reviews to update and let me know what should happen in the next chapter.


End file.
